


The Legend of the Three Aracons

by 69_420_coolman



Category: The Legend of the Three Aracons, non fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, hope you guys enjoy this awful story, there's a canonically gay relationship later so i thought i'd tick that, this is just a story i'm writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman
Summary: A human wanders around and inside the world with a fox and a race called the Geroks to find three artifacts to bring back ancient gods to save the world, and possibly more than that





	1. The Legend

In the beginning, there were three simple gods. Lottle, the god of the animals, Noruk, the god of the Geroks, and Krinton, the god of the humans. They had wandered the universe, which had been created as soon as they were born, looking for a place hospitable to the beings they intended on creating. It took many millennia, but eventually, they found a planet with just the right amount of water, land, and other such things to host life on its surface. The three created three types of lifeforms, each based off of themselves. Lottle created the Foxes, and eventually other animals. Noruk made the Geroks, a species which could be described as orc-like, with horns that float slightly above their head. And, lastly, Krinton made the Humans. They each went into three areas. The hundred foxes created went into one half of the planet, and the hundred humans went into the other. The hundred Geroks that Noruk had made had nowhere to go, and so, they were placed underground, in mountains hollowed out by Noruk and empty caves. Life was peaceful for these three gods and their creations.

But one day, a being made of pure darkness and pure light appeared, sweeping the gods away. Without them, chaos ensued. Thousands died, some were able to tell how they died, such as murder or poisoning, but some died by some died by mysterious reasons. Without the gods to restore order, everything would eventually collapse, and everyone would die.

As luck would have it, the gods created three artifacts made from stone, rubies, and diamonds called Aracons; if anything were to happen to them, these three pieces, when put back together, would open three portals to the three god’s current locations, allowing them to return. An ancient story tells of a human who would find one of the Aracons, and with a Gerok and a fox, journey to find the other two.  
“Come on, Joragan! Play with us! You can’t stay in your house forever!” a kid yelled outside the window of a young Joragon. Joragon was always a rather shy kid, preferring to stay inside. Because of this, he was usually mocked and teased for it, but he did his best not to let it bother him.  
“N-no, sorry, I’d… rather not…,” Joragan said in response, getting up from the desk which he was writing on, and walking up to the window to close it, “Please go away…”  
“Ughhh, fine! You’re so boring…,” the kid walked away, kicking the Regrun ball they brought with, grumbling to themselves.

Joragan sighed, and closed the window, going back to his writing. His pet fox, Harkanin, walked into his room, leaping onto his bed, and falling asleep. He smiled at Harkanin, getting up from his chair, and just sitting on his bed, petting him for a while.

His mom walked in, looking at her shy child. “Joragon, _please_ go outside. You need to get some sunlight,” She said to him, looking slightly annoyed  
“A-alright… sorry…,” he responded, getting up from his bed as his mom walked away, closing the door behind her. He grabbed a jacket and his shoes, putting them on, and walking out of his room.

He walked to the exit of his house, grabbing a small dagger for protection on his way out. He looked around, wondering where he should go, and looked at a forest nearby. For some reason, he was always drawn to that forest. Nobody really knew where it started, but there was a rumor that the forest was haunted, and his mother was a believer of said rumor. Somehow, she’d always happen to see him whenever he tried to go near the forest, and would call him back inside.

“I wonder if… I can go in there this time,” he said to himself, walking towards the forest.

Eventually, he got incredibly close to the forest, and kept walking closer and closer, occasionally looking behind him, starting to get increasingly more nervous. He took a deep breath, and just ran into the forest, his heart pounding.

He wandered around the forest for a while, starting to wonder if he was lost. He saw something sparkle in the dirt, and looked down at it a little, before glancing back at an exit to the woods, seeing his house, and excitedly running away to his house, dropping the dagger.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older Joragan rediscovers what he found in the forest, and begins a journey to save the gods

An older Joragan arrived at a forest, a fox following him by his side, the memory of what he found in there still stuck in his brain. He brought with him a few items, a shovel, a backpack, some food, and a dagger.

“Come on Arracus, let’s go,” he said, petted the fox. He walked into the forest, looking at the ground, trying to find what he saw five years ago.

He eventually found an old, rusty dagger, and smiled, hoping he'd found it. he moved the dagger, and brushed away some of the dirt, seeing something shiny

"Oh fuck yeah, i found it again!" he exclaimed, moving more of the dirt and getting the shovel, starting to dig.  


_**(UNFINISHED, PLEASE WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2 TO BE FINISHED)** _   



End file.
